1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a method of inserting a bearing or fitting either a ball bearing or roller bearing or bushing bearing or spacer into soft non-ferrous materials like aluminum and materials with a similar degree of flow under cold pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods are described in the prior art for inserting objects into relatively soft non-ferrous materials. Most involve threading a bearing or establishing a friction fit between the bearing and parent material. These methods are described in various patents for uniting materials or holding machines in place.
Among these patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,707,824; 3,952,399; 3,125,493 and 3,872,572. All of these prior patents fail to recognize the method of forming a metal ring of displaced material from the patent body within an annular groove on the bearing. This metal ring being larger in diameter than the annular groove of the body holds the bearing in place after insertion in the parent material.